


Future Goten

by Yuri_Namikaze



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Brotherly Love, Dad Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Namikaze/pseuds/Yuri_Namikaze
Summary: What if Goten had actually been born before the Androids killed Chi Chi? Future Trunks decides to take him to the future with him, so that he can finally meet his dad who died all those years ago. Major Fluff.





	1. Stay In The Time Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of Future Goten! I know it is short, but the second and final part will be posted tomorrow. I know a lot of this stuff isn't possible, because Goten wasn't born, Goku didn't stay alive long enough, they can't say that etc. etc. This story is not really meant to be plausible; it is just meant to be adorable and give you a small idea of what it could have been like if Goten came. I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> ~ Yuri

After Bulma waves goodbye to Trunks and Goten, the older of the two presses a button and takes them back into the past. "You remember the deal right, Goten?" Trunks asks his friend, who's a lot more like a brother to him. Goten nods his head eagerly smiling up at his best friend who he considers a brother as well. Trunks sighs knowing that Goten didn't really understand the importance of the situation. He knew the only thing going through Goten's head was that his dad would be there soon, and he'd finally be able to see him.

"It's imperative that you do as mom said, Goten. Stay in the time machine." Trunks tells him. Unlike Goten's recently departed brother, Goten had pretty much been raised by Bulma, and he had called her mom ever since he learned to talk. To him, his only family was Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma. That was all he had ever known, but he definitely eager to see his dad. The parent he had never had nor met.

"But Trunks," Goten whines. "It's not fair. How come you get to see and talk to your dad, and I can't?"

Trunks rolls his eyes at his adopted brother. "For the one hundredth time, Goten, mom said that they would know who you are if you're seen." Trunks explains.

"And they won't know who you are? We've actually seen pictures of your dad, Trunks!" Goten argues.

Trunks sighs and looks at Goten with an annoyed expression. "I have lavender hair and blue eyes. I highly doubt they'll make that leap, especially since they aren't together yet." Trunks reminds his little brother. Goten groans. "Just stay in the damn time machine!" Trunks yells before blasting off towards where Frieza is.

"Just stay in the damn time machine." Goten mocks him, clearly upset. He watches as Trunks single handedly defeats Frieza, his father, and his entire army. He sees his dad’s friends and a younger version of his adopted mom all surprised about Trunks' abilities. Trunks' father doesn't seem very pleased though. In fact, he seems downright livid.

After the fight, Trunks tells them that they'll need to wait a while before Goku comes. Goten stares at the group barely able to tell who is who. All he can see is the colors of their hair and clothes. He frowns as he realizes Trunks purposefully parked the time machine far away to discourage him from leaving it. But he knows his mother said what she said for a reason, and he needs to stay put and keep his ki hidden, no matter how dirty Trunks played.

An hour later, a spaceship finally comes into view. Goten feels his level of excitement rise as he realizes it's his father. The small spaceship lands onto the Earth making a huge crater. Everyone runs towards it making it even harder for Goten to see. They all crowd around the crater blocking his view and ability to see if his father had come out yet.

"Maybe one little peek won't hurt." Goten thinks to himself. He flies out of the time machine making sure to fly really high to avoid anyone's gaze. Which is pretty easy since they're all too busy staring at the saiyan pod. It's not even open yet. Goten frowned crossing his arms to wait for it to open.

When it finally does open Goku steps out of it in really weird clothes. He looks around the small crater and sees his friends are all around shouting his name, cheering, and welcoming him back. He looks confused. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" He asks.

It's when Goten sees Goku's hair that he finally realizes exactly why his mother had told him not to get out. He was extremely happy to see his dad, but now he realizes he will never get the chance to talk to him without changing the timeline. The realization makes his eyes water, and he starts to wish he never came.

He turns away about to fly away when a voice stops him in his tracks, "Is that a miniature Goku?" The voice calls out. And he recognizes it immediately, it's his adopted mom. Of course, she'd be the one to do it.

Everyone looks up at Goten too shocked to utter a word, except Trunks that is. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE TIME MACHINE!" Trunks hollers, catching everyone's attention. He blushes when he realizes everyone is looking at him. Goten decides to use the opportunity to sneak off.

Goku frowns looking up at the boy, who looks a lot like him. He uses his brand new technique, instant transmission to stop him from leaving. He didn't want him to go just yet. He had to know who he was. When he appears in front of him, the boy looks completely shocked.

"Hi, I'm Goku." Goku says extending his hand to the boy.

Goten takes it smiling. "I'm-"


	2. Daddy Dearest

Goten doesn't get to finish his sentence. Trunks turns Super Saiyan flying into the air straight at Goten. He grabs the other boy's wrist not caring about Goku's gawked expression. Trunks drags him down to the ground with him to take him back to the time machine.

But of course, Goten objects. He goes Super Saiyan as well snatching his arm away from Trunks. The group gasps at the transformation, even in that form he looked identical to Goku. "You got to meet your dad, Trunks! Why can't I meet mine?" Goten whines, even though he's 16 and way too old for it.

"Be quiet! They can hear you, and you know exactly why." Trunks hisses through his teeth.

Goku flies down next to the two bickering Super Saiyans. "Is everything okay?" He asks.

"No." Goten pouts. "Trunks isn't being fair." He tells his father.

"Are you seriously telling on me?!" Trunks shouts.

"Now Trunks, let him tell his side of the story." Goku reprimands him. Trunks falls over at the absurdity of all of this. They were suppose to deliver a simple message then leave. They were now completely off course. Goku and everyone else knew his name, and that he had met whoever his father was. Thankfully, they hadn't connected the dots, but he was sure they would if they stayed any longer.

"Well, Trunks and I were suppose to be coming to the past to tell you a message. And technically, he was only suppose to talk to you and no one else. But then he went and defeated Frieza and got to talk to everyone else too. But he won't even let me talk to you." Goten says sadly.

"Okay, Trunks, don't you think you are being just a little unfair?" Goku asks the lavender haired boy.

"But Goku, It's totally different! I mean just look at him with that orange and blue gi and the hair. I mean you can guess who he is easily." Trunks complains.

Goku looks over at Goten. "Well, I for one don't know who he is." Goku defends Goten making the boy smile. Trunks sighs in exasperation.

"Well, I do!" Vegeta yells out taking Trunks' side.

"Ha!" Trunks says grinning. "You see?" His grin quickly fades as he realizes what Vegeta just said. "Wait … you do? Who is he?" Trunks asks.

"Kakarot's brat." Vegeta says confidently.

"Who's Kakarot?" Trunks asks.

"His nickname for Goku." Bulma jokes.

"No, it isn't woman!" Vegeta growls a blush forming over his face.

Trunks rolls his eyes at his bickering parents. "Well, now you do." He says sighing.

"Well then, there's no harm in telling me your name now, is there?" Goku says smiling at his son.

"It's Goten." Goten says smiling.

"Why do I even bother?" Trunks asks under his breath, but the two saiyans ignore him.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Goten." Goku says smiling. Goten runs up to his father hugging him. "Wow, you're strong." Goku chuckles hugging him back.

"I-I missed you, daddy." Goten sniffles.

Goku frowns. "Why would you miss me? Aren't I there where you're from?" He asks.

Goten shakes his head. "You died before I was born." Goten tells him sadly. He looks up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here now. That's all that matters. You can come and visit me anytime you want, little guy." Goku assures him. Goten nods hugging his father tighter. Once they let go, the three of them walk over to the group. "This is my son, Goten." Goku tells them.

"I have a brother?" Gohan asks shocked.

"Hi, Gohan, it's good to see you again." Goten says smiling at his brother. It was odd that he was so young, but Goten is glad to see he's alive and healthy.

"You too?" Gohan says, but it seems more like a question.

"Maybe you should go talk to your dad too," Goku says looking over at Trunks. "He may seem mean now, but I'm sure he will surprise you." Goku tells him smiling. Trunks nods and walks over to his own father. They talk for a bit, and Vegeta gives him a fist bump. Trunks rolls his eyes and hugs his father, and Vegeta blushes before returning it for a second then yelling at his son to get off of him.

Trunks walks back over to Goten and Goku and proceeds to tell everyone about the threat. Then, he asks Goku to try and make sure they both do get born since they've already messed up the timeline so much.

"Don't worry, I'm sure both me and Vegeta are going to make sure we both have are Super Saiyan sons." Goku says winking at them. They both smile as they fly off to go get into their spaceship.

"Admit it Trunks, you're glad I didn't stay in the ship." Goten says smiling.

Trunks rolls his eyes, but then he smiles fondly as well. "Okay, maybe a little."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this story! I wrote it long ago (in 2016), but I wanted to post it so that everyone can get a chance to read it and hopefully enjoy it.


End file.
